Because of governmentally imposed regulations relating to automotive engine exhaust emissions and the like, the prior art choke valve control assemblies heretofore proposed have found difficulty in properly controlling the degree of fuel enrichment to the engine during cold start and cold engine drive-away conditions. Further, additional difficulties have been encountered in those situations employing catalytic converters in that in some situations where the cold engine, once started, was permitted to go through its full warm-up range unattended, the catalytic converter becomes overheated because of the overly rich fuel-air mixture being supplied by the carburetor.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and claimed is primarily directed to the solution of the preceding as well as other related and attendant problems.